fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bacon Game Chronicles
The Bacon Game Chronicles '(stylised as ''The Bacon *Game Chronicles) is a 2016 RPG developed by BaconStudios, based on the popular animated television series, The Bacon Chronicles. The game is a role-playing action game where the player goes through the events of the series' episodes Stay Quiet, Patience ''and ''Go Away ''while having to solve many problems. A sequel for the game, ''The Bacon Game Chronicles Continue, will be released in July 2016, based on the next three episodes, Bacon and Sausage vs. the Universe, One Final Chance, and True Darkness. BaconMahBoi, series creator, confirmed that a third game is in the works with the events of the season 1 finale and the first season 2 episode. Plot A cutscene plays, showing the evil murderer as seen in the episode of the series Galactical Deathmatch captures Bacon and Sausage, and takes them to a prsion on his space base, then Bacon and Sausage overhear him talking about him using his weapon, the Illuminati, to destroy everything except his base, which is protected by a bubble only a special type of light can travel through, ending the cutscene. The player then chooses to play as either Bacon or Sausage (or choose to play on two-player where one person controls Bacon and one controls Sausage) and then must escape. TBA Sequels On May 5, 2016, it was confirmed that a sequel of the game, The Bacon Game Chronicles Continue, is set to release in Summer 2016, following the events of the episodes after the ones used in thise game, Bacon and Sausage vs. the Universe, One Final Chance and True Darkness. On May 21, 2016 it was announced the game would be released on July 17, 2016. On May 31, 2016, BaconMahBoi confirmed a third game is in the works, featuring the events of 3, 2, 1 and Prison Again. Achievements Several achievements are available in the game. *'''Super Amazing Skill: Do anything in the game *'Rekt': Kill your first enemy *'More Rekt': Kill 20 enemies *'Even More Rekt': Kill 50 enemies *'Super Rekt': Kill 100 enemies *'God of Rekking': Kill 250 enemies *'Hoppy Times': Find an easter egg. Any easter egg *'One Down, Fifteen to Go': Reach the first checkpoint *'Stay Quiet: Halfway': Reach the third checkpoint of Stay Quiet *'Stay Quiet: Beaten': Pass Stay Quiet *TBA Characters Playable Characters *Bacon *Sausage Main NPCs *Murderer *Illuminati NPCs *YolkTown citizens *Aliens *Pookie (easter egg cameo) *Bagel (easter egg cameo) *Chrome (easter egg cameo) *Shine (easter egg cameo) Easter eggs The game contains many easter eggs, a list of known ones is here. ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing'' easter egg If the player is inactive for too long, the character you are controlling pulls out a TV and starts watching Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. Inactivity easter egg If the player does not play the game for at least two weeks, when they return, a screen comes up reading "Bacon and Sausage are both dead since you weren't there. Thanks.". It then goes to the title screen, but instead of being standing in heroic poses, Bacon and Sausage are lying on the ground with their eyes closed and tongues out, holding up signs saying "YOU DID THIS". When the player presses the button to start the game, just before the game continues the screen reads "MAYBE NOT". Jumping easter egg If the player makes their character jump twenty times in a row, they fall down, out of breath. Wall easter egg If the player makes the character walk at a wall for over five seconds, the character says "What, you expect us to just burst out the wall or something?" before bursting out of the wall then returning. They then say, "Then you were right!". Easter egg easter egg If the player is inactive on the title screen for too long, a button reading "Cool Easter Egg" appears. When you click on it, three easter eggs cover the screen and disco lights play in the background. Category:Role-playing games Category:BaconZone Category:The Bacon Chronicles Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii U games Category:PS3 games Category:PS4 games